Leprechauns and Hangovers
by A Fever You Can't Sweat Out
Summary: Just something that popped in my head the other day! Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC. Very random. I'm no good at summaries which is why I didn't write one. NO SLASH


**AN: It's been forever, I know! And I'm almost done with chapter 4 for WWC. I just started back at school so I'll be able to jump right back into writing for it! This was just something that popped in my head when I stayed up till 3:30 a.m. reading fanfiction. It wouldn't go away so I had to write it ^_^ Amarantha—or Amy for short—is a character I created who is based mainly on myself. And she is Sam and Dean's younger sister (3 years younger than Sam). Blair is based on and created by my best friend Ashley and Hunter is based on and created by my other best friend Lanna :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"Dean? …Dean!"

I sat up quickly, courtesy of being roughly awakened by Sam.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily and glanced up at his worried face.

"Amy had a nightmare," he stated.

Talk about your wake-up call.

I climbed out of bed, carefully so as not to wake Blair, and went over to Amy's makeshift floor-bed. She was clearly freaking out. She was hugging her knees to her chest while slowly rocking back and forth. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot and she was gnawing away at her lip.

"Amy?" I said softly. "You okay, sweetheart?"

No response. Didn't even bat an eyelid.

I turned to Sam. "Any luck with you?"

He shook his head.

"Maybe we should call Cas," I said, glancing at our sister again.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I already tried that?"

"Did you ask Amy to?"

Once again, he shook his head. "I doubt she'll do _anything_ until we get Cas here."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"Did you explain the situation when you tried calling him?"

When I got no answer, I opened my eyes to see his head hung in shame.

"I didn't think of that," he said quietly.

I sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, why are you guys in me and Blair's room, anyways?"

He grinned awkwardly. "We were all pretty wasted last night. I guess so much that Amy, Hunter, and I crashed in here."

I frowned. "Well, then, where's Hunter?"

"Probably still passed out in the bathtub," he said, shrugging.

I gave him a look.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Dude, your girlfriend is weird."

"Well, this _is _Hunter we're talking about."

"Yeah, that's true. Guess it's a good thing us Winchesters rarely get hung-over. We can hold our liquor!"

He smiled. "Yeah. Even Amy is pretty good the next morning."

We lapsed into silence for a while before an idea popped in my head. I folded my hands and closed my eyes.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Sammy? I'm calling Cas."

He snorted. "Oh, great. This should be interesting."

I flipped him off before folding my hands once more.

"Now I lay me down to sleep–"

"Oh, god," Sam interrupted.

"–I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." (**AN: I just HAD to put that quote in here! ^_^ I freaking loved that episode and that was by far my favourite part!**)

Silence.

I sighed. "C'mon, Cas. It's Amy. She–" He showed up before I even finished speaking.

"CASTIEL!"

He barely had time to turn around before she tackled him to the ground. I chuckled when he smiled fondly as she pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Amarantha," he sighed, tucking her head under his chin. _Well, this is awkward._

"Castiel, I'm so glad you're here. I had a terrible nightmare.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"I was being attacked by leprechauns…those evil little green bastards," she muttered.

This caused me to laugh. Loudly, I might add.

"Leprechauns? Really?" I asked, tearing up with laughter. "The last time you dreamed about them was when you were five1 Oh, this is hilarious!"

Yeah, laughing at my baby sister when she's scared? Not a good idea.

When she turned her head to me, the phrase _if looks could kill_ ran through my mind. And the look she was giving me made me worried that she might rip my throat out.

"Dean," she half-growled, "You know that leprechauns scare the crap outta me. Especially after watching that bloody horror movie."

I cringed. When Amy was about 7, I had stupidly decided that she, Sammy, and I watch the movie _Leprechaun_, thus, starting her fear of leprechauns.

"It's alright, Amarantha," Castiel said, soothing her, "The leprechauns can't get you now."

He then looked at me. _What are leprechauns? _He mouthed with a confused expression. I simply waved my hand at him, signaling that I would tell him later.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I had just about dozed off in Castiel's arms when I suddenly heard a yelp and a loud _thump_ over by the bed. A figure that looked a lot like Blair crawled towards the small kitchen clutching a pillow to her face.  
_  
Poor Blair. No doubt she's attempting to get some pain medication._

I glanced over at Dean. _Hangover_, he mouthed.

My expression said it all: _No duh._

"How's your little adventure going, babe?" he called to Blair cheekily.

_Whap!_

"Great job, Blair!" I cheered, clapping for my friend. "You threw that pillow with amazing accuracy! Ya hit him right in the face."

"Amy?"

"Yes, Dean, my darling brother?"

"Shut up."

I grumbled, but otherwise remained silent while I watched as Sammy came to Blair's rescue by getting her some Tylenol and a glass of water, causing her to smile gratefully.

I glanced around the room and scrunched my face when I couldn't find my other friend.

"Sammy?" I said while yawning and snuggling closer to Castiel.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Hunter?"

"Passed out in the bathtub," he said, nodding his head toward the bathroom door.

"What?" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air as we all stared at him.

Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Like I said: Your girlfriend is weird."

He went quiet as we heard slight rustling before Hunter's muffled voice called out, "I heard that Dean."

"AHH! Blair! Protect me!" Dean yelled as he dove behind Blair, who rolled her eyes.

"Great, my boyfriend is scared of a girl who can barely stand due to a hangover."

Dean looked offended. "Am not! Scared, no. Immensely frightened, yes."

I shook my head and grinned at my brother's slight stupidity and Castiel chuckled lightly.

Just your typically average day with the Winchesters.


End file.
